Red Vs Blue: Dont Say Goodbye
by Agent.Tex27
Summary: This story takes place during Project Freelancer inside "Mother of Invention", and outpost "Blood Gulch". Tex and York are in process of saving "The Alpha" but the mission is soon held back by some trouble. The ship crashes and Tex is Hurt. New relationships are made during the process but Tex realizes her true feelings towards a certain Agent who helped her ... Agent Washington.
1. Prologue

**Hi, my name is Alice. I'm new at the story writing and publishing. This will be my very first time. So please feel free and leave any comments and reviews. I Will be posting the next part very soon like in a day or so. Thank You…****J**

**Prologue:**

She was probably the most amazing and beautiful person I've ever met. She was 25, and I was 26. Her eyes were green colored, and she had brown hair, naturally wavy, hanging half way her back. Although Allison was not aware of my feelings, I still protected her and cared deeply for her. She knew me as none other than David Washington or Wash, a soldier for the UNSC involved in "Project Freelancer". I knew Allison Texas as an amazing woman who knew how to fight. Allison never really liked being called by her first name, so she eventually started going by Agent Texas, or just Tex.

Tex was known as a soldier who could beat you in a match anytime, anywhere. She was at the top of the leader board, and was also known as one of the best soldiers, even better than Carolina. Tex was also on top of the charts for the project known as "Project Freelancer". All the freelancers in the project where to have an Artificial Intelligence or A.I, implanted inside their head. Sadly, Tex had the worst A.I known as none other than Omega.

A.I's where known as small fragments taken away from the original A.I, "The Alpha". No one really knows who the alpha is, but the A.I's take as a serious matter like it's the end of the world. I never got my A.I though, so I wouldn't really know the experience. I'm currently still on the waiting list, along with South Dakota. South Dakota likes to be called just South. She's also known as a total bitch when it comes to her and her twin, North Dakota. I really don't know how North can put up with south. I honestly feel bad for the man sometimes.


	2. Chapter 1: Mother of Invention

**Chapter 1: Mother of Invention**

**Entry#807 (Wash)**

Finally! Just found out I'm getting an A.I tomorrow. I don't know the name but who honestly cares. I'm excited, but of course South is mad. I'm going to try to make sure she knows I don't care what she thinks. Another problem is Tex. She hasn't been herself lately. Tex also disagrees with me getting an A.I, and I know Tex isn't the person to get jealous, but she has me worried.

**Entry#808 (Wash)**

Today's the day I finally get my own, personal A.I. I haven't talked to anybody, not even Tex. I think I just wanted some time alone, to celebrate.

Well…. Its time…. Wish me luck.

**Entry #809 (Wash)**

…..I Lost It…..

**Entry#810 (Tex)**

This is Agent Texas reporting on behalf of Agent Washington. Operation was a failure…. The…. The A.I had committed suicide inside Wash….. Agent Washington's head. I was in the observation room when I heard screaming. I came inside and saw Wash screaming in pain. I…. I held him down from hurting himself, but at the same time he was screaming and I quote, "Get her out of my head". A.I was known as Epsilon. I don't know who Wash wanted out of his head. By the words it sounds like a girl… but the A.I wasn't a female.

**Entry #811 (Tex)**

This is Agent Texas. Agent Washington is fine but is still recovering from the implantation. Right know as far as I know, Agent Washington is being interrogated and questioned by two UNSC soldiers including The Director. Agent Washington did confirm that the person in his head, that caused most of the pain, was the A.I "Epsilon". Agent Washington also motioned another person …. a female. He described the female as a 25 year old, with green colored eyes. A picture was drawn of the description of the woman. I still haven't seen the sketch.

**Entry#812 (Tex)**

The Director, Officers, even Agents seem to be watching my every move. I can't go to the training room without seeing the Director in the Observation Room. I can't go anywhere without being followed by South, Wyoming or Carolina. I haven't seen Wash, or even talk to him.

**Entry#813 (Tex)**

The UNSC has gone to hell. All Freelancers are being forced to turn in their A.I's. I still have Omega and don't plan on turning him in anytime soon. Wash, as far as I know… hasn't been the same. It's like he's been brainwashed.

**Entry#814 (Tex)**

They have him. They have The Alpha heavily guarded inside The Mother of Invention. I finally saw the sketch of the female. The director really needs to lock up the information. Turns out the reason I'm being watched so often is because I'm the woman from the sketch. It didn't take long for the Director to figure out the female. I'm going after the Alpha, and I know its suicide mission but the alpha is being tortured and I'm not alone. York apparently understands and is joining me. It's not just the alpha I'm going after. I'm going after all the A.I's and I'm starting with Gamma, Wyoming's A.I. York already has Delta, and I have Omega. That makes it Two less A.I's to chase after.


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicions

**Chapter 2: Suspicions**

Nobody knew what me and York were up to, and I planned on keeping it that way. Although I couldn't talk to Wash, he still managed to see me but soon, Wash started forming suspicions towards York. I dint allow Omega to show himself, York also did the same thing with his A.I, Delta. Some agents like Wyoming and Carolina, where getting suspicious of me and watched my every move.

"It's time York" said Tex

"Are you sure Tex, I mean…?" York was cut off

"Yes I am York. It's now or never and trust me, our window is closing fast" Tex said a little annoyed

"The Director is torturing The Alpha. He's also collecting all the A.I's. I doubt you want to turn in Delta just like how I don't want to give up Omega."

York looked down knowing Tex was right.

"Let's go then" said York, grabbing his magnum

Tex grabbed her SMG, magnum, a battle riffle, 3 grenades, and 2 smoke grenades. York grabbed the same weapons as Tex but included a C4.

"Wow…. Why do you need the C4?" asked Tex

York looked at Tex, and smiled."You said it yourself Tex, were going to need a huge distraction. So what is a better distraction then blowing something up" York said in the most casual way ever.

Tex smiled. "I like the way you think."

Omega interrupted the moment. "I'm sorry but if you two are done, we have some more serious matters to attend to." Delta appeared next to Omega and nodded in agreement to Omegas statement.

"Ok fine then. York, you and Delta go and find the location of The Alpha." Ordered Tex

"What about you?" Asked York

"I'm going after Wyoming." Tex said, cracking her knuckles.

"Fair enough. D, let's go, and Tex… Please just promise you'll keep Wyoming's balls intact"

"Sorry York, but I can't keep any promises" Tex smiled at York and Delta, then left.


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

"Warning, Warning…. Breach in Sector 9"

"F.I.L.I.S.S show the security camera" Ordered the director

"Complying"

The main screen on the bridge changed to the security camera.

The director noticed that in one of the cameras, Agent Wyoming was laying on the floor unconscious. There was also another person in the room. The director and the counselor couldn't make out the person until they turned around.

"Allison" The Director mumbled out her name as the speaker was only connected to the section where she was.

She looked at the camera and toke off her helmet. "My name is Texas…Sir".

"What in the hell are you…." The Director was cut off

"I'm doing what's right Sir… Or if I should even call you that" Tex said coldly.

"What do you mean what's right?!" He said angrily

"Don't play innocent with me Director! I know exactly what you've been hiding, I know about the alpha!" The director stayed quiet.

An explosion suddenly happened in the cargo area. Tex looked up at the camera.

"That's my signal…" she grabbed her helmet.

"I'll see you in hell, Sir." She grinned and left.

"Good Job D! I just hope this distraction is good enough for Allis… I mean Texas" York said smiling at his A.I

"Thank you Agent York and I pretty sure this distraction will pleas Agent Texas" Delta said trying to make his owner and friend feel more secure.

"Ok, now all we need to do is regroup with Tex…Hopefully she's not in trouble." York said as he was about to exit the room.

"Agent York… I would suggest you go through the Right door and not the left"

"Why Delta? Going through this door is an easier way to get back with Texas" Just as York finished his sentence, both Agent South and Agent Washington came through left door.

"Next time… I'll follow your advice." York quickly went into a hand to hand combat with the two agents. He did a nice clean uppercut on Wash and kicked South out of the way.

Somehow, York managed to end behind both of the agents.

"Delta, Activate their armor lock" ordered York

"Complying" at that moment, South nor Wash could move their arms or body. York knew the lock wouldn't hold forever, so he needed as much distance away from them as possible.

As York left the room, he turned to look at Washington.

"Memory is the Key, Agent Washington" Delta said then disappeared


	5. Chapter 4: Change of Plans

**Hello…. I am working on a new story based on RVB (Red Vs. Blue). I will pair two people together. One of the persons is Tex. I don't know who I should pair her up with. If you have any suggestions, please comment. I will still continue this story. Its pretty fun ****J**

**Chapter 4: Change of Plans**

York ran into the observation room but he was then attacked by a person.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry, I thought you where someone else" Tex reached her hand out and York took her offer.

"Glad to see your ok" Omega said as he appeared next to Tex.

"Yeah, You to buddy" Omega nodded and logged off with Delta

"There are agent and soldiers looking for you and me" Tex said, setting her helmet down on the desk.

"It's ok" York grabbed Allison's hand and looked at her. "I have the information and I know where he is, but we have to hurry because Washington and South are looking for me"

Tex looked at York confused "Why are they looking…" Footsteps where suddenly heard, which made York jump a little.

"Hide" Ordered Tex.

York went under the desk and Tex climbed up to the ceiling. Her hair was hanging in her face, remembering she forgot her helmet on the desk. She was about to get down but stopped when she saw South and Washington walk in through the door. Tex could feel and see her long, dark brown hair hanging and she hated it.

"Told you, Should have listened to me about putting your hair up in a ponytail, but no, ignore the A.I." Omega said in her head, which only made Texas mad. She could see that South was right under her but also noticed Wash was walking towards the Desk, noticing her helmet.

"Where do you think York went? I say he's probably with that bitch, Texas" South asked as she guarded the door.

"I'm pretty sure" Wash looked at the helmet suspiciously and picked it up, examining it.

"That's Texas's Helmet" South said

"She was here" Wash said as he looked at the helmet's visor.

Allison saw her opportunity and jumped down, knocking South out of her feet. Before South could make a move, Tex toke out her gun and aimed at South, causing York to come out with his gun and aiming at Wash.

"Trader" South mumbled out.

"I didn't betray anyone South" Tex said gripping onto the gun tighter.

"Then what do you call this Tex! You're with York basically running around the ship and killing our soldiers, and for what!?" Wash yelled

"You're so brainwashed, you don't even see what the director is doing… He's using us Washington!" Tex argued back

Tex was all of a sudden stabbed in the leg by South. Tex kicked south in the head, causing her to Black out. Tex pulled out the knife and York hit Washington's head, just like Tex. Now there were two unconscious agents on the floor.

Tex walked up to where wash was laying and picked her helmet up. At the same time, she also set her dog tags in Washington's hand.

"Let's just get out of here and finish the mission" York nodded and followed Texas out of the room and towards the main bridge.


End file.
